ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Overwatch: The Animated Series
Overwatch: The Animated Series is an American animated television series based on the team-based multiplayer first-person shooter video game of the same name. The series is produced by Shane Dabiri. This show debuted on Cartoon Network on November 26, 2019. Plot The series features the adventures of The Members of the international task force known as Overwatch as they fight various evil villains and other threats to Earth. Protagonists Jack Morrison: ' A member of the USA's Soldier Enhancement Program and Strike Commander of Overwatch. carries an experimental pulse rifle equipped with an underbarrel "Helix" rocket launcher. '''Ana Amari: '''considered the best sniper in the world and second-in-command of Overwatch. She wields a Biotic Rifle loaded with smart darts that damage enemies. '''Reinhardt: '''a German soldier and a member of Overwatch, He wears a heavy suit of power armor, and carries a rocket-powered warhammer. His main ability is a wide hard-light barrier that allows him to protect himself and teammates behind him from enemy fire. He may also launch a flaming projectile that ignores enemy barriers, or use a rocket booster to charge into the enemy lines, crushing them against walls. Reinhardt Wilhelm is a decorated Bundeswehr veteran from Stuttgart who lives under a knightly code of chivalry. his code of ethics and his blunt honesty making him a respected member of the team. '''Torbjörn: '''a Swedish engineer and weapons designer, and a member of Overwatch. His armor comes equipped with a mobile forge, and he carries a rivet gun and a forge hammer. He constructs turrets which can be upgraded, and also provides armor upgrades for his teammates. Torbjörn Lindholm believes that technology should serve a better vision for humanity, putting him at odds with his employers, who wanted to control the weapons with artificial intelligence. His deep-seated fear of sentient machines, dismissed at first as paranoia, became reality during the Omnic Crisis, during which he was recruited by Overwatch. His engineering knowledge proved invaluable to achieving Overwatch's aim of ending the Omnic Crisis. '''Mercy: '''a Swiss field medic and first responder. She wears a winged Valkyrie suit, which allows her to rush towards targeted teammates through the air, as well as slow her own descent while falling. She wields a Caduceus staff that alternately heals her teammates or boosts their damage output, and also carries a medium-range Caduceus blaster as a sidearm. Angela Ziegler was head of surgery at a Swiss hospital when she developed specialized nanotechnology to heal injuries. Her work earned her the attention of Overwatch, who recruited her as their chief medical researcher; the Valkyrie suit she wears was her own design. '''McCree: '''an American bounty hunter and vigilante with a Wild West motif. His character carries his Peacekeeper six-shooter, with its primary fire that can shoot single shots with high accuracy at moderate range, and its alternate fire allowing him to "Fan the Hammer" to quickly unload the entire cylinder at close range in rapid fire with some loss of accuracy. Jesse McCree came from Santa Fe, New Mexico, and is a former member of the Deadlock Gang, a group of traffickers in military hardware operating in the American Southwest. He and his fellows were captured in an Overwatch sting operation, and he was given a choice: prison, or serving in Overwatch. He chose the latter, believing he could make amends for his past crimes, and revelling in the lack of bureaucratic oversight. '''Winston: '''a genetically engineered gorilla, scientist and adventurer tank character. He wields a short-range Tesla cannon that requires no aiming, and wears armor that incorporates a jet pack, allowing him to make leaps across great distances and damage foes on landing. He can also project a temporary spherical barrier to protect himself and teammates from enemy fire. Winston's ultimate ability is ''Primal Rage, in which he briefly gives in to "the beast within" to get massively increased health and powerful melee attacks with knockback. Winston was among a group of genetically enhanced gorillas living at the Horizon Lunar Colony, a research base on the Moon, intended to test the effects of prolonged habitation in space. He took his name from his mentor and caretaker, Dr. Harold Winston, the colony's chief scientist, from whom he also gained his signature eyeglasses. When the other gorillas rose up, killed the human scientists, and took over the colony, Winston escaped to Earth in a rocket he built himself. He later joined up with Overwatch, offering his scientific expertise to the team (such as building Tracer's chronal accelerator). 'Genji: '''a cyborg ninja offense character whose agile, melee-oriented playstyle is difficult to learn, yet popular among new players who like his ninja design. Genji transforms from a slacker to a superhero. His family—the Japanese Shimada crime family—ordered his eldest brother and fellow ''Overwatch character Hanzo to kill Genji for his selfish and hedonistic behavior, but before he could die, Overwatch healer Mercy restored Genji as a cyborg. After quelling the rogue artificial intelligence (Omnic Crisis), Genji left the Overwatch team to find peace with his new body, mentored by Overwatch healer Zenyatta. after that Genji rejoin Overwatch. 'Tracer: '''a British pilot and adventurer. She wields dual rapid-fire pulse pistols, and is equipped with a "chronal accelerator" which grants her the ability to either jump forward in time (''Blink) or rewind three seconds into the past (Recall). Her ultimate ability is Pulse Bomb, an explosive charge that sticks to enemies, exploding after a brief delay for massive damage. Born in London following the events of the Omnic Crisis, Lena Oxton became the youngest test pilot in Overwatch's experimental flight program, and was tapped to test the "Slipstream", a fighter jet that used teleportation technology. During the test flight, a malfunction caused the craft to vanish and Tracer along with it. She was presumed dead. However, she reappeared months later, though suffering from a condition preventing her from maintaining a physical form and which caused her to vanish for hours or even days at a time. It was discovered that the accident desynchronized her molecules from time itself, a condition eventually called "chronal disassociation." The enhanced gorilla scientist Winston invented the chronal accelerator to re-synchronize her with the normal flow of time. 'Pharah: '''an Egyptian security officer. She wears the Raptora Mark VI, a jetpack-equipped combat suit, and wields a rocket launcher. She has a Wedjat (Eye of Horus) tattoo around her right eye. Fareeha Amari is the younger sister of Ana Amari, one of the founding members of Overwatch. She served as an officer in the Egyptian Army and aspired to follow in her sister's footsteps. After leaving the army, Pharah took a job with Helix Security International, a private security firm contracted to protect an artificial intelligence facility below the Giza Plateau. Later, She join Overwatch. '''D.Va: ' a South Korean mecha pilot and former pro gamer. She pilots a combat mecha armed with twin fusion cannons, shotgun-like weapons that require no ammunition or reload time. Her mecha is equipped with rocket boosters for short bursts of flight, as well as a defense matrix that allows it to shoot enemy projectiles out of the air. The South Korean army developed automated battle mechs to protect its cities against a massive omnic that rose from the East China Sea. As the omnic learned from its battles with the South Korean military, it disrupted the mechs' drone-control abilities, forcing the army to turn to human pilots. They elected to recruit professional gamers, who they believed possessed the necessary skills to pilot their mechs. Hana Song was the reigning StarCraft II world champion at the time, with a reputation for playing to win at all costs and showing no mercy to her opponents. She has since become a global icon, streaming footage of her combat missions. Her work earned her the attention of Overwatch, who recruited her. 'Lúcio: '''a Brazilian DJ and freedom fighter. He is equipped with futuristic roller blades that allow him to ride on walls, and is armed with a sonic amplifier gun that knock enemies back with sonic blasts. Lúcio Correia dos Santos grew up in Rio de Janeiro during the financial upheaval caused by the Omnic Crisis. He turned to music to lift up the spirits of his disheartened people, performing on street corners and at block parties. When the Vishkar Corporation, a multinational conglomerate, moved in to redevelop Rio, they began to crack down on its citizens with curfews and began to exploit them as cheap labor. Lúcio rose up and stole a Vishkar sonic weapon and used it against them, rallying the people to rise up and drive Vishkar out of their neighborhoods. His leadership made him a global celebrity, and he began to perform in filled arenas worldwide. Later, He join Overwatch. '''Zarya: '''a Russian bodybuilder and soldier tank character. She is armed with a particle cannon that can either emit a continuous beam of energy or launch an energy projectile in an arc. She is also able to project a personal shield onto herself. In her fictional backstory, Aleksandra Zaryanova's village in Siberia was on the front lines of the Omnic Crisis, which devastated the region. As she grew older, she swore to gain the strength to protect her people and homeland. She became a bodybuilder and weightlifter, expected to break a number of records in the world championships, but the dormant omnium in Siberia awakened on the eve of the tournament, and she withdrew from the competition to join the local defense forces. Her work earned her the attention of Overwatch, who recruited her. '''Inferno: '''a mutant who has the psionic ability to manipulate flame by shaping it as he desires, increasing or decreasing its heat, intensity, and size. He cannot actually create fire himself, however, and consequently wears a specially insulated costume with a built-in flamethrower that can throw a stream of flame a maximum distance of 25 feet (7.6 m). He can psionically manipulate the flame to do whatever he desires, and sometimes induces it to take semi-solid form as an animate flame being (these creations, though capable of movement and of grasping or carrying solid objects, are not alive and do not think or act on their own). '''Bullseye: '''trained in tactics, martial arts, and hand-to-hand combat. Bullseye excels in the use of ranged weapons, especially the bow and arrow, and carries a quiver containing a number of customized "trick arrows". '''Mei: '''a Chinese climatologist and adventurer. She wields an Endothermic Blaster that can either freeze enemies in place with a short-range beam or shoot a long-range icicle projectile. She has the ability to encase herself in a solid ice block to shield herself from damage and heal injuries, as well as the ability to erect walls of solid ice with many versatile uses, primarily for blocking the enemies. employed by Overwatch to find the cause for the planet's changing climate, which had been variously blamed on the industry, the increasing omnic population, and increased consumption of natural resources. While deployed at an Overwatch base in Antarctica, Mei and the other scientists there were trapped by a polar storm that damaged the facility. Lacking sufficient resources to wait for a rescue, Mei and the others entered cryostasis. Mei was the only survivor when she was found close to a decade later. Antagonists '''Niles van Roekel: '''the leader of Talon and the show's Main antagonist. He is revealed to be a immortal humanoid reptilian creature from an ancient civilization, and that he started the omnic crisis and plans to over throw humanity and reinstate his own kind as the dominant race. '''Reaper: '''an American mercenary and terrorist, originally a founding member of Overwatch. He is attired in a black hooded trenchcoat with a white skull mask and wields twin "Hellfire shotguns". Born in Los Angeles, Gabriel Reyes was a veteran officer of the United States Armed Forces who was subjected to a "soldier enhancement program", where he and the other selectees were genetically enhanced to become "perfect soldiers". When the United Nations formed Overwatch to combat the Omnic Crisis, Reyes was one of the two men from the program on the shortlist to join up, and was initially tapped to lead it. However, he was passed over in favor of his friend Jack Morrison, causing a rift between the two men. Reyes was later named commander of Blackwatch, Overwatch's black ops division, but his jealousy of Morrison (due to Morrison's publicity as the official leader of Overwatch, versus Reyes' secret dealings with Blackwatch) eventually caused Reyes to reveal Blackwatch's existence to the public, destroying both organizations and resulting in a battle that destroyed their headquarters in Switzerland. Reyes was believed to have died in the explosion, , but in reality survived, although Reyes's cells are now simultaneously decaying and regenerating, causing his body to fall apart and rebuild itself over and over again. Reyes resurfaced years later as "the Reaper", a mysterious mercenary responsible for terrorist attacks all around the world, having been consumed by his hunger for fame to the point that he no longer cared what he was known for. He has developed the ability to steal life essence from his enemies, and also become incorporeal to avoid harm. His true identity is unknown to the rest of the world, as are his motivations, though a pattern of his movements indicates that he is hunting down agents of Overwatch. '''Widowmaker: '''a French sniper and assassin. She wields a versatile rifle that fires in full automatic at close-range, and can convert into a sniper rifle for long-range kills. She also uses a grappling hook to reach high ledges and poison mines to disable enemies. Amélie was the wife of Gérard Lacroix, an Overwatch agent heading operations against the terrorist organization known as Talon. When their assassins were unable to get close to Lacroix, they kidnapped Amélie and reprogrammed her as a sleeper agent. She was found and returned home by Overwatch agents, unaware of what had happened; two weeks later, she killed her husband in his sleep. Returning to Talon, she underwent extensive training in the covert arts, and her physiology was altered to slow her heart, turning her skin blue. Her emotional responses numbed by the conditioning, she feels little more than the satisfaction of the kill. '''Sombra: '''a Mexican hacker and infiltrator. Sombra had been orphaned at an early age but quickly discovered her natural gift for hacking. She initially used it as part of the Los Muertos gang that fought against a corrupt Mexican government. Over the years her hacking expanded to other global corporations and powers, managing to keep her identity secret. She was eventually discovered by a mysterious organization that forced her into hiding, destroying all records of her existence. She augmented her body with cybernetic attachments to help her hack, and joined the criminal organization Talon to discover the identity of the organization that uncovered her. '''Hanzo: '''a Japanese assassin and mercenary. He wields a bow with specialized arrows, including sonic arrows to detect enemies and scatter arrows to hit multiple targets with ricochets. He is also able to scale walls, enabling him to reach vantage points. His ultimate ability is ''Dragonstrike, in which he unleashes a spiraling spirit dragon that can travel through obstacles to deal damage over a wide area. Hanzo is the elder brother of Genji, and the heir to the head of the Shimada clan. He was trained from an early age to take over the clan, becoming a skilled warrior and marksman, as well as a strategist. When his father died, Hanzo was directed by the clan elders to bring Genji into line; and when Genji refused, the two brothers battled, resulting in what appeared to be Genji's death. Guilty and grief-stricken, Hanzo abandoned the clan and travelled the world in an effort to restore his honor. 'Junkrat: '''an Australian scavenger, mercenary and anarchist. He carries a frag grenade launcher and employs bear traps and remote-detonated concussion mines. After the Omnic Crisis, an "omnium" - an A.I. controller that directs omnics as part of a hive mind - was destroyed in the Outback, turning it into an irradiated wasteland. Living in the ruins are the Junkers, a group of scavengers and mercenaries; Jamison Fawkes was among their numbers. The effects of the radiation awakened a sense of madness which soon developed into pyromania. In the heart of the destroyed omnium, Junkrat found a valuable secret, making him the target of bounty hunters and rival gangs. He made a deal with the Junker enforcer Roadhog, who agreed to become his personal bodyguard in return for a 50-50 share of the profits from their finds. '''Roadhog: '''an Australian enforcer and bodyguard. He wields a scrap gun that fires shrapnel in short-range bursts, carries a NOS canister to self-heal, and employs a chain hook to pull distant opponents towards him. Mako Rutledge lived in the Australian Outback in the period after the Omnic Crisis. The government of Australia, in an effort to make peace with the omnics, allowed them to take possession of the omnium and the territory around it, displacing the human residents. Mako and other angry humans formed the Australian Liberation Front to strike against the omnium and the omnics that resided around it. In the end, the ALF overloaded the fusion core, destroying the omnium and turning the Outback into a radioactive wasteland, severely disfiguring Mako's face. Mako donned a mask and took to the broken highways on his chopper, forsaking his humanity little by little until he became a ruthless killer. '''Sven: '''an engineer and old (and former) friend of Torbjörn Lindholm. Sven re-purposed a Titan unit into a massive bipedal tank which he considered the ultimate and unsurpassable weapon. He intended to use it as the means of preserving world balance, and his first action on the way to achieving it was destruction of Boklovo, the capital of Kurjikstan, which he considered an unstable, unpredictable and dangerous player on the global stage. His plans, however, were thwarted by Overwatch who snuck inside the giant mech and defeated its pilot. '''Fault Zone: '''Maria Petrova ('Russian: Мария Петрова) grew up in modern day Moscow and from a young age, demonstrated a natural gift for dancing. She became the youngest prodigy at the Imperial Russian Ballet where her skill, sensitivity, and discipline were far beyond that of most professionals. As a teenager she starred in several productions and became a world renowned icon of dance. At the tender age of 15, on the opening night of her lead role in Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake in Los Angeles, Maria was in a terrible car accident. An earthquake struck an elevated highway that collapsed instantly killing her parents and leaving her paralyzed. She would never dance or walk again. Retreating into seclusion, she grew angry at the loss of her family and her stolen dreams. To her, life was a cruel joke. She hated the world. Across the planet, Roekel, was in search of a nimble and young test subject. He had created a seismic accelerator that would allow its possessor to create localized geological aftershocks, but the device required precise control to be able to master it. Only someone who had amazing muscle memory and control could use it. He had read about Maria and sent his recruiters to convince her to join his top secret program. Roekel offered to return Maria's ability to walk. He promised to replace her atrophied muscles and damaged nerves with cybernetics. It was an offer she could not refuse. At the same time Roekel attached his seismic weapon through her nervous system and taught her how to control its terrible power. Maria quickly mastered her new-found weapon. She enjoyed possessing a fantastic destructive power. It was a way she could get back at the world. Wink: '''Benedetta grew up the daughter of young Italian magicians - Aldo & Corazon Gaetani (The Great Gaetani). They took the magic world by storm, but his act was much about Corazon's beauty as Aldo's deft touch. Benedetta suffered from the attentions of her mother, who was intensely disappointed with her shy, gawky daughter. When Corazon mysteriously disappeared, Benedetta had grown into a beautiful young woman, maybe more beautiful than her departed mother. As a recent widower, Aldo started to drink and gamble compulsively. He took his young daughter on tour throughout Italy as his new assistant. He became known as a superlative illusionist and started to tour the world because of his most famous trick - "The Disappearance." The trick made Benedetta, in plain view, disappear on stage and appear in a seat in the middle of the audience. Touted as the best illusionist that ever lived, Aldo stumped the experts. Some even said he was a mystic and his tricks were really miracles. Aldo started to believe that his tricks were real. Was Benedetta able to do this on her own? He owed a lot of money to the wrong people. Blinded by his own fame, Aldo shrugged off the threats when he couldn't pay. But one night, when the thugs again couldn't collect the money, they poured a chemical on his Benedetta's beautiful face, leaving her scarred. The thugs assassinated Aldo in his dressing room and then decided to finish off the only living witness - Benedetta. Benedetta performed her last act and vanished into thin air. Strange rumors circulated about Aldo's murder and his daughter's disappearance...Enough so Roekel and his scientists took notice. Roekel caught up with her in Spain, where Benedetta worked as a fortune teller. She needed someone to protect her, and Roekel promised her complete safety and the possibility of being reunited with her mother. She had a particle reactor fused inside her right thigh that allowed her to control every molecule in her body. Now, using the 5th dimension she can phase and teleport short distances. No one would ever catch her again. Each time she disappeared, she hoped she would be brought to her mother. Until then, she fights for that chance. The Wink was born. '''Brigade: '''Brigade's origins began in Iraq, a U.S. special forces platoon was sent in to do a simple mission. Drop a package in an enemy underground bunker, but the mission went wrong as an Iraqi explosive went off, causing a chain reaction which detonated the nerve agent killing all 100 men, but the gas kept their cellular tissues alive. Roekel seized the opportunity and took the 100 bodies for his experiments. He combined their body parts with huge cybernetic arm appendages. He fused their brains into an alien neural network, their fondest memories and darkest demons became a walking nightmare. Originally the minds of 100 soldiers were mixed and reformatted to follow a singular consciousness--Rick Landau. But being a work of progress, certain mental problems had not been perfected. Brigade was prone to fits of dissociative identity seizures where any number of his former team mates' personalities broke out, rejecting the singular identity. But being the former platoon leader that he was, Rick Landau has to work hard to keep his personalities in line like a drill master. Over all, Rick Landau believes he has become the ultimate warrior. '''Hazmat: '''Doctor Keith Kilham was a quiet unassuming scientist who worked for the US Defense Science Board. He reported directly to the Pentagon and dealt with mankind's most lethal substances: the Ebola Virus, Anthrax, Ricin, HCN, Mustard gas, Sarin gas, & VX gases. It was Dr. Kilham's job to find immunization vaccines for the world's deadliest substances. Ironically, Kilham's own resistances were remarkably weak - he would catch every cold and flu around him and was endlessly popping meds so that he could continue working. During a terrorist attack the lab was compromised during a tricky biological test. Safety containment procedures were rendered useless. Kilham had to react quickly - several agents were on the verge of contaminating the main research facility - the staff and the entire community were at risk. Despite the fact that his vaccines had yet to be tested on human subjects, Kilham injected himself with five highly unstable test immunity agents. He then rushed to the lab to secure the unleashed substances - hoping his vaccines would protect him. The lab staff was quarantined for a month. Kilham told no one about the injections and was the only person to experience side effects from that fateful day. His body slowly started to dissolve as his molecular make-up shifted. He was becoming a living mutation. With the help of his spies in the Pentagon, Roekel had Kilham kidnapped and brought to his secret research center. Roekel was fascinated by his unstable DNA ans he wondered was he the missing link that would allow humans to accept the alien grafts. Roekel devised a way to control Kilham's degenerative process and harness the power of his new found molecular make-up. With a tech upgrade, the disfigured and severely mutated scientist was reborn as the terrifying Hazmat. Driven by a desire to cure his state - and find cures for all the chemical weapons which afflict human kind, Kilham ironically retains his mild-mannered nature and can be relied upon to deliver the most measured responses to any crisis the Imperfects face. Even more ironically, he still pops pills to fight off colds. '''Solara: '''In the middle of a ruthless gang war which had kept him underground and away from his wife for a year, the infamous Yakuza leader Kazuya Morimoto discovered that his wife had given birth to a daughter named Reiko. Morimoto, insane with rage because his daughter was born in another man's house, poured gasoline in every room and burned his house, and family, to the ground. By the time the maid returned in the morning the house has been reduced to smoldering embers. She found Reiko in middle of the burnt structure completely unharmed and sent her to Cambridge. She learned about physics from her adopted father and became highly sought after for her research on cold combustion fuels. Unfortunately there was an accident during one of her lectures and everyone else died. Niles Van Roekel identified Reiko and considered her a prime candidate for his experiments. She was the daughter of a warrior and had a mythical resistance to fire. Without a second thought, Reiko agreed to join his top secret project. Roekel seduced her with science and lined her insides with alien crystals and turned her into a human kiln, allowing her body to store high concentrations of energy and release towards at targets. '''Johnny Ohm: '''Johnny Ostrum came of age in South Carolina in the late 1950s. Ohm's family was so poor they could not even afford electricity. Bitter and ashamed of his lower class roots, Johnny had an instant distrust for others. A true loner and rebel, he could barely contain his rage and was constantly on the lookout for trouble. He spent his life running afoul of the law - finally crossing the line from petty criminal to murderer at the age of 24. During a brutal bar room brawl two men died and two police officers were sent to the hospital. Johnny was found on the scene intoxicated and unconscious as a result he was tossed in jail and a guilty verdict was quickly established. Johnny stubbornly claimed his innocence but was never believed. Johnny was labeled a threat to society with no remorse for his hideous crime - and sentenced to death by electrocution. Johnny's day of execution was of no major interest to the media, but when the execution went awry, the media took a major interest. Johnny had taken the full brunt of the chair -- twice -- and yet he had survived. Just before the third attempt, lightning struck the facility and the power shortage stopped the execution in its tracks. Unconscious, with severe electrical burn across his body, Johnny was still breathing. But before the authorities could reschedule his execution, the state legislature banned the death penalty. Johnny's sentence was commuted to life in prison and he was soon forgotten within the many inmates in jail. Decades later, one of the policemen involved in Johnny's case confessed to the murders on his deathbed. But nothing could bring back Johnny's will to live. At this point, Niles Van Roekel's recruiters took an interest in him. Soon after, the prison released a statement to the press - Johnny Ohm had hung himself in his cell. In reality however, Van Roekel's agents had arranged delivery of Ohm to an alien facility. Focusing on Ohm's high tolerance for extreme electrical current, the scientists explored ways for the charge to be utilized offensively. Along with Ohm's penchant for violence, and emotional neutrality -- he adapted easily to combat and strategy training. The man had found his natural calling -- Johnny Ohm, Electric Warrior. '''Null Sector: '''An Omnic Extremist group that performed terrorist acts in the name of Omnic rights. '''Talon: A terrorist organization that have attempted to kill members of Overwatch multiple times. A notable member of Talon is Widowmaker, the former wife of Gérard Lacroix. 'Shimada Clan: '''a family syndicate and a criminal organization. They were later subjugated by Overwatch in the absence of their master. they are a clan of ninja with skills in martials arts, swordplay, and archery. Their power grew over the years, enabling them to build a vast criminal empire that profited from lucrative trade in arms and illegal substances. The clan lived in the beautiful city Hanamura. '''Deadlock Gang: '''a notorious group of outlaws that trafficked illicit weapons and military hardware throughout the southwest United States. Talented and ingenious, they were nonetheless captured by Overwatch during a sting operation. '''Los Muertos: '''a gang of self-proclaimed revolutionaries centered in Dorado. It is unknown what they do, but they resent the Mexican government for "leaving them behind" after the Omnic Crisis. They often paint skull and bone motiffs on their bodies with phosphorescent paint and are mostly involved in arms trafficking. They also seem to accept omnics into their gang, despite members having anti-omnic views. '''The Dragons: '''a gang of scavengers in Germany. Armed with hovering motorcycles, guns, and flamethrowers they took control of several small towns that were too underfunded to fight back. '''The Junkers: '''a gang of cutthroat, lawless survivors living in the irradiated Outback of Australia. They are the only known group of humans living in the area, and they make their living by scavenging parts from the land, most of which comprise the remains of the detonated fusion core and its facility. The Junkers appears to own mechs for mech battles are one of the most popular forms of entertainment in Junkertown. '''Doomfist: '''he wielded a gauntlet that was powerful enough to level a skyscraper. '''Silverback: '''A super-intelligent, genetically engineered gorilla and Winston's arch enemy. '''Anubis: '''Anubis was one of the God Programs that was quarantined by Overwatch after the Omnic Crisis. Years later after Overwatch had separated, Anubis broke free of its containment, taking control of the omnics in the facility and started breaching the firewalls of Helix Security International. Once the security was breached, Anubis could become capable of corrupting infrastructure and launching military assaults onto Egypt. Recurring characters '''Orisa: '''Built from parts of one of Numbani's short-lived OR15 defense robots, Orisa is the city's newest protector, though she still has much to learn. Originally put into service before the Omnic Crisis, the OR14 "Idina" line of security robots was built in Nigeria's massive manufacturing omnium. After the war, they were taken out of production, along with many of the other models used during the crisis. Twenty years later, Numbani revived and recommissioned the OR14 program to protect the city from external threats. These new OR15s were deployed for a short time before they were destroyed in an attack by Doomfist. Following the attack, the program was scrapped, and the civic government sold off the remaining OR15 inventory. Some parts were purchased by eleven-year-old Efi Oladele, a brilliant girl whose early accomplishments in robotics and artificial intelligence had already earned her the Adawe Foundation's "genius grant." With the approval of her understanding and open-minded parents, Efi spent the bulk of her grant money to acquire one of the decommissioned OR15 bots. She believed that Numbani needed a protector and that an upgraded OR15 could do just that. Efi repaired and reconfigured the robot and installed a personality core that she had designed herself. She named Numbani's newest hero Orisa. Orisa has shown that she can be of service to the city, but she is still working toward finding her optimal protocols. The omnic's inexperience can cause her to be an occasional liability. Fortunately, between Efi's willingness to make the necessary modifications and Orisa's adaptive artificial intelligence, both robot and creator have always been able to set things right. As Orisa starts her career as a guardian, she has much to learn about the world and her functionality. But as long as she is guided by Efi's boundless optimism and her own growing sense of honor and duty, Orisa stands ready to protect Numbani and her creator at any cost. '''Zenyatta: ' an omnic monk who wanders the world in search of spiritual enlightenment. It is said that those who cross his path are never the same again. Years ago, following the Omnic Crisis, a group of outcast omnic robots experienced what they described as a spiritual awakening. They abandoned their preprogrammed lives to establish a communal monastery deep in the Himalayas. After many years of meditation on the nature of existence, they came to the belief that they were more than artificial intelligence and, like humans, possessed the essence of a soul. Recognizing the spiritual equality they held with humans, the monks, led by the enigmatic robot known as Tekhartha Mondatta, sought to heal the wounds caused by the Omnic Crisis a generation earlier and bring humans and robots back into societal harmony. Their message was embraced by millions around the world, and they became global celebrities. But one monk, Zenyatta, disagreed with this new direction. He believed that the way to repair the problems between humans and omnics was not through dogmatic teaching but through interpersonal connection and engagement. Ultimately, Zenyatta followed his own path. He chose to leave the monastery and wander the world, helping those he meets to overcome their personal struggles and find inner peace. But, when necessary, he will fight to protect the innocent, be they omnic or human. 'Bastion: '''Once a frontline combatant in the devastating Omnic Crisis, this curious Bastion unit now explores the world, fascinated by nature but wary of a fearful humanity. Originally created for peacekeeping purposes, Bastion robot units possessed the unique ability to rapidly reconfigure themselves into an assault-cannon mode. But during the Omnic Crisis, they were turned against their human makers, forming the bulk of the omnics' rebel army. Following the resolution of the crisis, nearly all of them were destroyed or disassembled. To this day, Bastion units still symbolize the horrors of the conflict. One unique Bastion unit, severely damaged in the final battles of the war, was left forgotten for over a decade. It lay dormant, exposed to the elements and rusting while nature slowly reclaimed it. Overgrown with vines and roots and nested upon by small animals, the robot sat inert, seemingly unaware of the passing of time. That was until one fateful day, when it unexpectedly reactivated. With its combat programming all but lost, it instead displayed an intense curiosity about the natural world and its inhabitants. This inquisitive Bastion unit set out to explore its surroundings and discover its purpose on a war-ravaged planet. Though "Bastion" appears to be gentle—even harmless, at times—its core combat programming takes over when the unit senses danger, utilizing its entire arsenal to eliminate anything it perceives as a threat. This has led to instances of conflict with the few humans it has encountered, and has driven it to avoid populated areas in favor of the wild, uncharted regions of the world. '''Symmetra: '''Symmetra literally bends reality. By manipulating hard-light constructs, she crafts the world as she wishes it to be, in hopes of engineering a perfect society. Following the Omnic Crisis, the Vishkar Corporation of southern India began the laborious process of creating new, self-sustaining cities to house the nation's displaced population. One such city, Utopaea, was created using radical hard-light technology that enabled its architechs to shape the city's streets, utilities, and living spaces in the blink of an eye. After she was identified as one of the few capable of becoming a light-bending architech, young Satya Vaswani was plucked from extreme poverty and placed in the care of Vishkar's architech academy, never to return home. Isolated and lonely in her new life, Satya immersed herself in her education and training. She quickly grasped the applications of the technology and was one of the top students in her class. Satya approached hard-light manipulation differently than her peers, with their more procedural, mechanical constructions, instead weaving her constructs in the motions of the traditional dance of her homeland. Though she was one of Utopaea's top architechs, the Vishkar Corporation saw far greater potential in Satya's abilities. Giving her the moniker "Symmetra," Vishkar sent her on clandestine missions around the world to uphold its corporate interests and expand its influence into other countries. Symmetra believes her actions serve the greater good in society. But there are times when she wonders whether the control and order she desires are truly best for humanity. '''Emily: '''the Best friend of Tracer that shares an apartment with her in London near King's Row. '''Gérard Lacroix: '''a key member of Overwatch, spearheading their operations against the terrorist organization, Talon. He survived multiple assassination attempts by their agents. Talon, frustrated at their failure, turned their attention instead to Gérard's wife, Amélie. Subjecting her to neural reconditioning, they allowed her recovery by Overwatch, successfully planting her as a sleeper agent. She killed Gérard two weeks later while he slept. '''Brigitte: '''a skilled metalsmith who accompanies Reinhardt as he wanders across Europe. '''Tekhartha Mondatta: '''an omnic who led an outcast group of robots to the Himalayas after the Omnic Crisis and established a communal monastery. He was responsible for the birth of the very first robot monks and took steps to establish peace between humans and robots. Tekhartha was assassinated by Widowmaker during a speech at King's Row, despite the heavy guard he was under and the efforts of Tracer. A statue of him was erected sometimes later at King's Row, near the site of assassination. A photo along with flowers and several candles was also seen at the place he gave his last speech. '''Katya Volskaya: '''the CEO of Volskaya Industries. Based on Zarya's and Sombra's words, she is considered "a hero of her people", "the defender against the omnics", and "the most powerful woman in Russia". It could mean she and her company did something profound for Russia, which is implied to be the creation of mech like Svyatogor to help Russia in the Omnic Crisis. '''Efi Oladele: '''an eleven-year-old prodigy who has been known for her extraordinary achievements in robotics and artificial intelligence. She currently resides in Numbani. Efi Oladele has recently acquired the Adawe Foundation's prestigious "genius grant," in recognition of her many accomplishments. She was interviewed later by Atlas News and revealed that she dreamed to build some robotic invention to preserve the safety for people like the OR15 Defense Bots, and planned to use her grant to work on an undisclosed project. She later witness an attack to Numbani's Adawe International Airport by Doomfist, resulting in the destruction of multiple OR15. She managed to take a photo of the aftermath and submit the photo to Atlas News. Efi seemed to be more determined to work on her project after the incident at the airport as seen when she publicly announced on her holovid channel that she is gathering several components. One of them is the OR15 chassis, which was sold by Numbani civic government when the OR15 Program was decommission following the robots' earlier failure. Efi later repaired and reconfigured the OR15, and added her own designed personality core to the robot. The result are, in Efi's words, a new hero and protector of Numbani. She named the omnic Orisa and become Orisa's guardian. They set off to start their career as Numbani's guardian. Efi took the role of Orisa's guidance, and was willing to make the necessary modifications to Orisa when needed. '''Athena: '''Winston's AI system '''Ganymede: '''the bird companion of Bastion. The bird is frequently seen accompanying the omnic, and features prominently in many of Bastion's emotes, victory poses, highlight intros, and sprays. '''Dr. Harold Winston: '''a scientist and part of the mission crew of the Horizon Lunar Colony. He was one of the caretakers of the genetically enhanced gorillas housed there, including one that exhibited extreme intellect. Harold and his fellow scientists were killed in the gorilla uprising that wrested control of the base from the humans. The single gorilla that had bonded so closely with him, however, did not participate, and instead escaped to Earth, taking the name of his beloved caretaker as his own. He joined Overwatch, known by the name Winston. '''Okoro: '''Being a member of Pharah's squad, Okoro was hired along with his comrades to shut down the Anubis AI by Helix Security International. Unfortunately, the god program made an attempt to take control of him via hacking into his systems and forcing him to kill his teammates. Preventing this, Okoro shot himself in the head before he could attack any of his squad members. '''Hal-Fred Glitchbot: '''an Omnic director, producer and actor. He worked with Goldshire Pictures to direct and produce ''They Came From Beyond The Moon and Six-Gun Killer. Being an omnic director, his films have attracted lots of negative attention from anti-omnic protesters. Category:Overwatch Category:Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy